Daisystalk
"All this time? You were just using me? You despicable beast! You - you're a monster. You're no cat. I can't believe I ever trusted you? Are you proud, do you feel like a big man? Revel in it, foxheart, cause you'll never deceive me again." Description A pretty, pure white longhair she-cat with blue eyes and a pink nose, ears, and pawpads. Very tall, with a long, sweeping tail and tall ears. Soft features, and very clearly built for speed and agility on the moors. Personality A quiet and reclusive she-cat, she can come off as cold and distant, but she just doesn't communicate easily with others. She is an incredibly talented hunter, as swift and agile as her main prey. She is observant, and takes advantage of her silence to learn things about cats around her, leading her to knowing a lot about them, almost as if they were friends. History She used to be very close with her brother, Brightnose, but a short while ago, they suddenly stopped acknowledging each other. This left her alone even more than normal. A tenseness grew between them at apprentice age, after their father requested to train Daisy, rather than Bright, which was the opposite of what everyone expected. Daisypaw still tried to stay close with Brightpaw, and although he was jealous and sad, he tried not to blame his sister. Funnily enough, becoming his apprentice actually distanced Daisypaw from her father even more. After they were named warriors, the tenseness seemed to fade into the background, and they were all but attached at the hip, always found with each other. One morning, the camp was found to be the setting of a big argument between Daisystalk and Lightfur. Later that day, on a hunting trip together, Brightnose scolded Daisystalk for speaking ill to their father, and admitted his feelings of betrayal about their apprentice times. At this, Daisystalk confessed that their father would always speak ill of the then Brightpaw, claiming he was a failure due to not being as good as his sister at hunting or fighting. Brightnose refused to believe this, accusing Daisystalk of lying because she felt that way, not their father. He left her, and they never spoke again. That following leaffall, Brightnose fell ill and after failing to go to the medicine cat in time, brushing it off as nothing, he passed away shortly after the clan learned of his sickness. Daisystalk took this very hard, always having wanted to make up with him, and now she will never be able to. During her grief, she grew close with the handsome Galestorm, and developed an unhealthy obsession with him. After he got tired of her clinginess, he gave her a set of clawmarks across her cheek to get the message. Already unstable, she grew deranged and left Windclan. Wandering into Shadowclan territory, the warrior Foxsnarl approached her and they fought. After suffering extensive wounds, her lower spine was snapped when she was thrown against a tree, and she dragged herself to the thunderpath before succumbing to the wounds. Relationships ''Family'' *'Whiterose: Mother, Windclan Warrior. ''Good enough mother. Don't really talk anymore. ''' *'Lightfur: Father and Mentor, Windclan Warrior. ''Respected him before apprenticeship, when she lost this respect for him.' *'Brightnose: Brother, Deceased Windclan Warrior. Had a falling out and never made up before his untimely death. This is her biggest regret. ''' ''Friends'' ''Neutral'' ''Enemies'' *'Galestorm: Ex-Lover, (Deceased?) Windclan Warrior. ''Clung to him and grew close after the death of her brother. He grew annoyed with her clinginess and gave her a nice set of clawmarks across the face to get the message through to her. ' Statistics * '''Strength : '●●○○○ * Speed'' '': ●●●●● * Agility : ●●●●● * Stamina : ●●●●○ * Combat : '●●●○○ * '''Hunting : '●●●●○ * '''Stalking : ●●●●● * Climbing : ○○○○○ * Swimming : '○○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●●●●○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * Whatever happened between her and Brightnose is kept a secret, and they then ignored each other, but she still instinctively looks for him sometimes, even after his death. ' * '''She doesn't have any friends, and many find her staring creepy. ' Likes * '''Open moors * Running Dislikes * Water * Flirting ''Fears'' * That her isolation will last forever * Never making up with Brightnose Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Starclan